


selfish

by scandalous



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Blow Jobs, Boss/Employee Relationship, Dom Greg House, Humiliation, M/M, Sub Robert Chase
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 18:25:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18145796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scandalous/pseuds/scandalous
Summary: House has one condition for returning the favor after Chase sucks him off.





	selfish

**Author's Note:**

> for my 100prompts table, prompt #16 - plead.
> 
> enjoy!

Chase doesn’t know what he expected when he first started sleeping with his boss, but this wasn’t exactly it.

House is lazy and selfish, traits he was more than aware of, but he didn’t fully expect them to translate into the sexual realm.

He wraps his lips around House’s cock, always with the same stupid devotion, House keeping a hand on his hair and making as little noise as possible. Chase bobs his head up and down, pulls off to lick down his shaft, shifting his balls on one hand and keeping the other in House’s good leg. There’s a bit of a science to sucking dick, and he makes sure to be an expert at it.

When he swallows around House, swirls his tongue around the head of his cock, he gets a response— House’s hips stuttering up, making him choke. He’s unbearably hard, but that’s for later. He’s got to have his buss cum in his mouth first. So that’s what he does, taking more of him in until his chin is by his balls, nose buried in House’s pubes.

He looks up at him, and he’s got his eyes lidded, his hand tightening on his blonde locks. A groan or two escape past his lips, and he fucks up into Chase’s mouth before he cums with a high-strung moan. He swallows it all, laps it up, and pulls off with a loud pop.

“Good job, Chase,” House says, standing up and pulling his pants back up, buckling his belt.

Chase blinks at him, his throat still a little rough from sucking him off. “You’re not gonna—?”  
  
“Nope.” House turns and grins at him. “Consider it part of your contract, now—” He makes the motion of writing in the air— “sucking your boss off and getting nothing in return.”   
  
Chase blushes and struggles with words, following House to his office. The curtains are still drawn in, and House still looks stupidly amused by all this. He wants to kiss him angry and messy, he wants to ride him until his legs give out, he wants to be bent over House’s desk and used until he can’t remember his own name.

But all he gets is House’s smug smirk as he puts his feet up on his desk.

“House.”  
  
He cocks his brow. “Yes?”   
  
He draws in a breath. “Please.”   
  
“Oh, you’re going for pleading this fast,” he says, more amusement creeping into his voice. The mocking in his voice is too hot for Chase, and he wants to yell at himself for finding it hot. House is just toying with him, torturing him, and he finds it _hot_ . He finds it _attractive_. Christ.

“Yes I am,” he says, stepping closer to him. “House. Please, just…”  
  
“How hard are you just from getting me off?” he asks, raising a brow, his lips quirking upward. He cups his hardness through his jeans, gaining an undignified squeak from his employee. He cackles a little, his smile widening. “You’re so eager to please you’re completely hard just at sucking me off.”   
  
“House!” he groans, hips bucking up into his hand. “C’mon. Please. I’ll…”   
  
He tilts his head back. “One condition, for me to get you off.”   
  
His head swims a little with arousal. “Yes?”   
  
He presses a little against Chase’s cock, gaining a soft moan from him. “You’re going to call me _master_ .” 

Chase’s eyes widen and he can feel his own face burn with a mix of arousal and shame. “I’m not going to do that.”  
  
He pulls his hand away. “Then I guess I’m not gonna entertain getting you off.” 

His composure and his facade fall little by little, and he draws in a shaky breath. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about something like this for a while now, the thought of House being something more than his boss who he sometimes slept with… the thought of actually having a sort of… _arrangement_ with him.

“Master,” he says without thinking twice.

House laughs; his smile is downright cruel.

“Okay, pet,” he starts, putting his feet on the floor, “I do want to see you on my lap.”

God, House _will_ be the end of him someday.


End file.
